Feelings Surface
by Remotely Mellow
Summary: 2nd one: Slade has Returned and now that there is a new Titan will anything change. Can the new guy battle this foe and will the Titans be able to stop Slade. And what will Kaiser reveal about his past and to whom. Complete
1. Chapter 1: A Brand newday

Alright here is the start to book two and if I forget: I do not own the Teen Titans. Well I am glad Im writing these because Im actually getting people who are reading it and likeing it. And don't worry I'll usually have a chapter up each day. Cause If I don't I'll completely forget about them. So anyways I don't want to go on a rant so...

* * *

**Chapter 1:A Brand new day.**

Kaiser was actually haveing a decent sleep for once. If you count wakeing up at four in the morning decent. He had the nightmare again, "Man why am I still haveing that damn nightmare. I figured since I'm actually happy for once it would go away. Arggh dammit why can't I just forget about it." He was running laps on the roof again. He was running for a good bit of time then thought to himself. 'Better go get that stuff for my arm. I'm runnin pretty low.' Kaiser then started to lift off the building and fly away. He thought it would only take like two hours nobodies really gonning to notice him gone. The Titans woke up about an hour after Kaiser left. They all had breakfast and were going to go to combat practice.

"Hey BB go get Kaiser would ya." Cyborg yelled.

"OK be back in a sec." Beast Boy then walked to Kaiser's room. About five minuets later Beast Boy came back, "Hey guys Kaiser's not in his room."

"I wonder where he is?" Starfire said. "I hope he is allright."

Just when Starfire finished her sentence Kaiser came out of the elevator doors with a large brown bag in his hands. "Hey guys whats up."

"Oh there you are. We were just about to go to combat training." Robin said.

"Cool, hold on a sec I'm gonna go put this in my room." Kaiser started to walk to the door when Beast Boy asked.

"Hey man whats in the bag?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nothing important I just needed to get my self some things." Kaiser said as he started to move a little faster for the door. He put the stuff in his room and decided he better hide it just in case so he lifted up his matress and threw the stuff under his bed he spreded it out a little bit so it would'nt look like a giant lump on his bed. Kaiser walked back out to the room with the other Titans and said, "Alright lets go I'm ready."

* * *

Today they were working on team strategies and Beast Boy was teamed up with Cyborg, Robin was teamed up with Starfire ,and Kaiser was teamed up with Raven. Kaiser and Raven took there places in what looked like the danger room from X-Men. They were getting ready for anything and Kaiser had a smile on his face, not because he was about to blow stuff up, but because he was teamed up with Raven. 

"Ready?" Robin asked inside the room behind them.

"Yeah. What about you Raven?" Kaiser asked.

"Yeah, whatever," Raven said in her montone voice. Robin started to press some numbers on the computer panel in the room and then two metal turrets came out of the ground and started to shoot at Kaiser and Raven. Kaiser made sure to stay close so they would'nt get seperated because hey it was a team excercise. Raven then ued her power to take one of the turrets and rip it out of the ground, then Kaiser threw an energy wave at the other. After those were destroyed a turret came out of the walls and threw two buzzsaws at Kaiser's back. But before Kaiser could do anything she took the turret that she ripped out of the ground and blocked the buzzsaws. Kaiser then pointed two fingers at the turret and shot an energy beam. "Thanks Raven, I owe you one."

"Whatever." Raven said.

"Look out!" just then another turret came out behind Raven and threw two buzzsaws her way. Kaiser quickly threw Two energy balls, one at the buzzsaws and the other at the turret. "Now you owe me one."

"No now were even." Raven said as she destroyed the turret behind Kaiser. They went back to the course defending themselves from spike turrets, flame throwers and the occasional laser cannon.

"Well that was entertaining." Kaiser said as he got up from sliding across the floor blasting the two flamethrowers that nearly charred him.

After all the training was done and everyone started to relax it started to get dark. Nothing actually happened until later onthat night when Kaiser was standing by the window and saw a strange bright light out side the window. "What was that?" Kaiser exclaimed.

"What was what." Robin walking towards Kaiser.

"I just saw a really bright light comming from that oil tanker." Kaiser pointing to the oil tanker as another bright light flashed. "See there it is again!" Just then the alarm went off. "I wonder what thats for." Kaiser said sarcastically. When Robin checked the alarm it was for the oil tanker.

"Alright Titan's lets move out." Robin yelled. Everyone started to go for the door except Raven.

"Common Rae let's go." said Beast Boy. Raven was a little nervous, but she then followed everyone else.

When the Titans apperaed at the tanker they saw it was Dr. Light. He was destroying the tanker and trying to syphon energy to make himself stronger.

"No one can shield themselves from the power of the light." Yelled Dr. Light.

"Who is this wack job?" said Kaiser with a small giggle at what the man said.

"Thats Dr. Light. His suit uses energy and he can use that energy as a weapon, and a shield." Robin explained.

"The Teen Titans? What are you doing here." Dr. Light said.

"Hey jackass, next time don't attack a place we can see from our living room." Kaiser said pointing at the Tower. Dr. Light wasteing no time then shot an energy ball at the Titans.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled as the Titans dodge the ball. Kaiser flew up to Dr. Light with a punch, but Dr. Light produced a shield that blocked it.

"You cannot defeat the light." Dr. Light then forced the energy shield back throwing Kaiser.

"Man that thing is strong I'll give him that." Kaiser said as he got up. Beast Boy then Charged at him as a Rhino, but Dr. Light blinded him and then moved and blasted him with a energy ball.

"Remember me." Raven said as she was behind him. She had four glowing red eyes, and it looked like she had tentacles at her feet but they were pitch black.

"I'd like to go to jail now." Dr. Light said as he turned pale.

"Can we go home now." Raven then flew back towards the T Tower. Kaiser followed her.

"Hey whats your rush?" Kaiser asked.

"I just wanna go home." She flew faster to get ahead of Kaiser and went straight to her room when she got back to the Tower.

* * *

Raven was getting thirsty so she headed to the kitchen. When she turned on the light.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled at her as she saw ballons confetti and a banner that said Happy Birthday. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"How did you find out?" Raven said standing there shocked.

"Well we were wondering what was going on with you so me and BB looked it up and found out it was your birthday." Kaiser said with a smile.

"Yes please join us cake." Starffire asked.

"I don't want a party." Starfire said as she started to walk away.

"Aww common don't be like that." Kaiser said.

"I SAID NO!" Raven said as she turned around and all the ballons popped. "I'm sorry." Raven then left and went back to her room.

"Man I hope she's alright." Kaiser said.

"Yeah she seems more wierd than usual." Beast Boy said.

* * *

Well theres Chapter one. And if you've watched the show you know sort of whats gonna happen next. Here are some reviews. And remember this is from the end of my first book. 

J Grippa: No. Over so soon. It seems like you just started. But then again you did say you were making another book so o well. I guess ill check that out


	2. Chapter 2: Who is Slade?

Like I've said before I don't own theTeen Titans. I am happy people read these cause now I fell I have a purpose. Anyways enough about me on with the show.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Who is Slade?**

The Titans were all wondering why Raven just left and was so angry. Usually people are happy on thier birthdays.

"I hope Ravens felling better." said Kaiser sitting on the couch talking to the others.

"Yes, I thought on Earth people usually celebrate the day of thier birth's." Starfire said.

"Yeah I wonder whats up?" Beast Boy wondered.

"Should someone go talk to her?" Kaiser asked.

"No, It's better to just leave Raven alone." Robin said.

"Yeah but I feel kinda guilty not going to talk to her, you know see whats up. Kinda can't help it, it's in my nature." Kaiser said looking towards the hall.

After about another half an hour or so the alarm went off and the Titans got up and ready for the new challenge ahead. Robin went to see what was going on and said something was happening at the hydroelectric dam.

"Titans Trouble." Robin yelled as the Titans started to go. "Kaiser go get Raven."

"No problem." Kaiser then ran to Raven's room and knocked on the door. "Hey Raven new mission. You all right?" Kaiser asked waiting for the door to open.

"I'm fine." Raven said in a slightly annoyed tone. "Let's just get this over with so I can go back to bed." They both then ran back to the others.

Kaiser doing his usual of flying next to the T car as the others just st in getting ready for the battle approaching.

* * *

The Titans arrived at the dam and rushed inside to see what was going on. As soon as the Titans got in they saw a man they thought was dead. Everyone except for Kaiser looked shocked to see that Slade had return. 

"Ahh, hello Titans it's been a long time." Slade then jumped down from the top of the scafolding twisting in the air with flames producing from his hands.

"Slade." Robin said with hate in his voice.

"Who is Slade?" Kaiser asked never seeing him before untill now.

"He is. He is the guy that was supposed to be dead when Terra stoped that volcano from destroying the city." Cyborg explaining to Kaiser.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled as everyone sprang into action. Beast Boy turned into a bear and ran at Slade swipeing at him with his claws. Slade easily moved to the side and kicked Beast Boy to the side. Starfir started to throw starbolt after starbolt at slade as he dodged the and then throwing a fireball at her. It hit her and she managed to block her face with her arms and fell to the ground. Cyborg lifted what looked like a giant hydrolic and swung it at Slade. Slade then produced what looked like shield of fire around his body and the hydrolic melted instantly.

"Whoa." Cyborg stunned at what just happened.

"Whoa? Thats it." Slade said in a smartass tone and kicked Cyborg out of the way when he charged at him. Then Raven Lifted two large machines and flung them at Slade. Slade looked at the machines and put up his hand producing a flamethrower type attack that melted its way through the machines. Although the attack continued on and since the machines were in Ravens line of view she did'nt see the flames comming, but Kaiser did.

"Raven look out!" Kaiser then flew at Raven pushing her out of the way. But he was'nt fast enough and when he pushed her out of the way the flames hit his lower right leg. He instantly suffered third degree burns and fell to the ground writhing in pain. "AAAAHHHHH!" Kaiser yelled as he looked at his leg. The flesh charred and boiles protruding from his wound. "OH GOD! IT HURTS, OH IT HURTS!" He was breaking out in tears from the pain.

"I expected more from the new recruit." Slade said again in a smartass tone. Robin then ran towards Slade attacking him with his bow staff. "Well hello again Robin. Long time no see." Slade said as he was dodgeing his attacks.

"I'm going to stop you Slade." Robin yelled as he continued his attacks. He kept up untill Slade grabbed his Robin's staff and punched him in the gut sending him flying. Everyone waslosing and Kaiser was in serious pain. But he got up keeping his leg that was burned off the ground since his shoe was gone and did'nt want to hurt himself.

"I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else." Kaiser then Darted foward flying at Slade with his fist ready to swing he put all of his power into this punched. Just then Raven Cried out.

"SSSTTTTOOOPPPP!" and then Slade just dissapeared before he could hit him. Kaiser was looking around tosee where he was and could'nt find him. He looked around some more and noticed that Robin and Raven were gone too. "WHERE IS HE!" he yelled still in a great deal of pain from his leg. Just then Robin came in on Cyborg's communicator and told them where they were and told them to come and get them. Then Kaiser fell to the ground passing out from the immense pain in his leg.

* * *

Kaiser came to a couple of hours later in a daze. He saw that he was in the hospital wing in the tower and saw that they were treating his wound. Kaiser sat up and looked at his leg. He thought to himself 'No not again.' He tyhen clasped his hands together knowing it was going to hurt but not careing, and placed his hands on his leg. It hurt when he first put his hands on his leg, but the pain started to go away as his leg started to heal. After his leg healed up he got up from the table and walked out into the hall. He then walked into the room where the other Titans were as they all got up surprised that he was out of bed. 

"Dude are you OK. You shuldn't be out of bed, your leg." Cyborg started to say.

"It's OK, I'm fine now. I healed it just like I did with Starfire.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked.

"Yeah I'm good. Where is Raven?" Kaiser asked not seeing her in the room.

"She is in her room resting." Starfire said.

"Is she alright?" Kaiser asked.

"Yeah she's OK." Robin said.

"Good. What happened back there? I was just about to hit Slade when he just dissapeared. You and Raven too." Kaiser wondering what happened.

"I don't really know, it was like time just stopped." Robin said. Kaiser was glade to hear that they were OK. But was angry at himself for not doing anything.

"Man that hurt so much man." Kaiser said looking at his leg. "Man, and now I have to get new pants." seeing that the part that Slade hit was compleately gone. He was just glade it did'nt hit his left leg. He then noticed that it he did hit his other leg a little and started to worry. "Hey I'll be back I gotta go to my room for a sec." Kaiser said in a worried tone and darted out of the room before the others saw. He went to his room and repaired his leg with the material that he got that day. He then hoped onto his bed. He slowly started to fall asleep thinking if he should tell the others about them. He was confussed and worried, but he did remember that Cyborg was mostly metal himself maybe they would except him. But that's a question for another day he thought.

* * *

Well There is chapter 2. Tell me what you think and who know's whats gonna happen next try and figure it out. Review my story for me if you figure out the secret he's keeping form everyone. 

J Grippa: Wow it was good but then i realized it was a copy of an episode. I wonder what was in the bag. Good job though.


	3. Chapter 3: Thanks for talking to me

I do not own the Teen Titans. Well now that I've said that. I got a very interesting review that you will see at the end. Do not fret all things will happen and be revealed in due time, I'll answer a few questions at the end. Without further adue...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Thanks for talking to me.**

Everyone woke up that morning, three days after the return of Slade, a bit on end. They were just waiting for the next encounter with Slade, especially Kaiser. He was gonna pay for what he did. Kaiser trained harder than ever that day. Every moment of his free time he spent in the gym, only comming out to get something to eat so he did'nt pass out.

"Hey Kaiser, whats up?" Beast Boy said in a nervous manner. "Wanna play Street Racer with me?"

"No thanks. Gotta train." He started to leave the room.

"Kaiser your gonna work yourself to death at this rate. You should take a break." Robin said.

"I don't need a break." Kaiser then left the room and went back to the gym.

"I hope friend Kaiser is all right." Starfire said to Raven.

"He'll be fine." Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Maybe someone should talk to him?" Cyborg asked.

"No. It looks like he want's to be alone. Besides since were dealing with Slade, he might need the training." Robin said haveing no clue about his 3:00 o'clock runnings.

After about another half an hour the alarm went off. Kaiser came running to see what was happening. "Is it Slade?" He asked in a hurried tone. Robin checked the situation at hand and saw that it was'nt Slade, necisarily. It seemed Slade broke Cinder Block out of prison...again. But this time he gave him a giant rocket launcher.

"Titans Trouble!" Robin yelled and everyone left immediately to the scene.

* * *

The Titans arrived at the scene and saw that Cinder Block had already destroyed seven buildings and a massive amount of cars. He started to load another rocket into the launcher. He was compleately covered in them in a Rambo style fassion. He noticed the Titans and Immediately pointed the rocket at them. 

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled as Cinder Block shot the rocket at the Titans. They all managed to dodge out of the way. Beast Boy quickly turned into a triceritops and chaged at Cinder Block. Cinder Block was somehow able to grab Beast Boy by the horns and throw him out of the way. Then Cyborg and Starfire flew by as Cyborg was shooting his sonic cannon. Starfire then let go of Cyborg sending him flying at Cinder Block. He quickly turned off his cannon changing it back to his fist and hurling it at Cinder Block. Cinder Block fell back a few feet, but was able to hold his ground. Robin then jumped at Cinder Block throwing four grenades at him all conecting with his great accuracy. Kaiser then quickly capitalized and the defenseless golem dashing at him and kicking himstraight in the chest. Cinder Block still didn't fall down but he followed it up with three more kicks finally getting the beast on the ground. Raven then took two cars and flung them at Cinder Block while he was down.

"Did we get him?" Beast Boy asked as they waited for the dust to clear. When the dust cleared they saw Cinder Block loading another rocket into his launcer.

"Why won't he stay down!" Kaiser yelled as he went for another assault on the giant. Cinder Block got up and punched Kaiser flining him into a wall. The Titans went up for another for another offensive against the monster. But they were just getting destroyed. Cyborg ran at him at full speed grappling with the beast, but Cinder Block just simply overpowered him and threw him into a car. Beast Boy turned into a Stegasaurous and flung his tail at Cinder Block but Cinder block simply grabed his tail and spun him around and threw him into a building. Starfire then threw volly after volly of starbolts at the giant while robin continued to throw grenades. Cinder Block then picked up a car and flung it the two attackers. They moved out of the way of the car as it exploded behind them. Raven then was about to conjure her powers to throw a cement truck Cinder Block but he quickly ran towards her and punched her before she could do so. And while she was down Cinder Block took his rocket launcher and pointed it right at Raven. Raven had no time to react as she was unconcious. He then shot a rocket straight at her.

"NNNOOO!" Kaiser yelled as he struck the side of the rocket changing its direction away from her and towards a truck. He then quickly arrived at Ravens side, "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Look Out!" Raven saw that Cinder Block came running at the two ready to swing his massive fists. Kaiser quickly put his hand up and used all his rage to stop the giant's attack. He then jumped up a little spinning in the air and stricking the giant in the face with a strong kick. He then moved Raven out of the way gently as he dashed after Cinder Block punching him with his left, right, and finishing with an axe handle to the back slamming into the ground. Kaiser then grabbed the giants leg with both of his hands. He spun Cinder Block around finally letting go sending him flying into the air. He then spread his legs apart grounding himself. He clasped his hands together and moved the towards his back. Kaiser started to gather energy within his palms, he gathered so much energy the ground started to tremble slightly. He then threw his hands towards Cinder Block and realesed all his energy into a giant wave of energy. A second later the only thing to drop were the charred remains of Cinder Block's rocket launcher and part of his arm. He intended that blast to kill him, and it did its job.

Kaiser then started to look around, "Where are you Slade show yourself! Why can't you fight us face to face!" he yelled with all the fury he could muster.

"Thats the way Slade is. He toys with you and plays with your emotions." Robin said walking towards Kaiser.

"Coward." He said in quite tone. Kaiser then lifted off of the ground. "I'm going back to the Tower. I'll see you there." He then left without a word back to the Tower.

* * *

As soon as he arrived at the Tower Kaiser went straight to the gym adn he stayed there most of the night. All the Titans were just in the room shocked at the event that just occured. None of them have ever killed an enemy in the line of duty. No one knew what to think. Kaiser was just in the gym doing what he usually does to relive his frustration, takes it out on the punching bag. 

"Damn...Slade..." He said every time he threw a punch at the bag. "Bastard...Coward...I...Am...Going...To...Stop...You..." He kept hitting the bag in unison to every word. "I was happy...I had friends...and your just hurting them." He stopped hitting the bag noticing that Raven of all people had entered the gym.

"Kaiser?" Raven asked.

"Yes." Kaiser said in a normal tone. For he was angry at Slade not the others. Why take it out on them, he would just be like his brothers, and he despised them.

"Are you all right?" Raven asked.

"Well let's see. Since I've been here. Starfire has been shot and nearly killed." He kicked the bag. "I got a massive burn on my leg." He punched the bag. "And you nearly got killed twice." He punched the bag again. "Ever since I've been here I've brought nothing but pain and suffering to the others around me. I'm a curse." He then lowered his head in shame.

"That's not true. Starfire might have been killed if you did'nt heal her. And I would be dead if you did'nt risk your own life to save mine." Raven said as she aproached Kaiser closer.

"I just don't want anyone to be hurt. And thats all thats been happening." Kaiser said as he punched the bag again.

"No one will get hurt as long as we stick together. Thats why were a team. Listen I'm going back upstairs. And before I forget, thanks for saving my life." Raven said as she started to leave the room.

"Hey Raven." Raven stoped at the door. "Thanks for talking to me. It means a lot." Kaiser said with a smile.

"No problem." Raven then left the room. About ten minuets later so did Kaiser.

* * *

Well thats the end of that chapter. Now for the reviews. And I did'nt forget about what I said at the beggining. 

**From: J Grippa**: Did you get kaisers abilties from FullMetal Alchemist( Just wondering).And also i have some other questions.Remeber that one time in the last book when kaiser said..."The names Kay... The names Kaiser." He said this cause he did not know them well enough to tell them his real name."Pleasure to meet you. Well I guess I'll be going."If Kaiser isnt his real name then what is.And also there was that time when Kaiser was told about how Terra was encased with stone and kaiser said..."Encased in stone huh."Is Tha supose to mean something or was he just saying that.  
By the way good chapter.Update soon

**Remotely Mellow**: About the first part yes I did _origanaly_ get his powers from that. But I did'nt want to blantently rip that off so I made it so he can manipulate the energy around him. Thats why he can fly move faster, have super strength, and shoot energy weapons such as rays and beams. As for the whole changing and healing things what he does is manipulate the energy inside the object changing the structure or speeding the regenrative proceess. Also The origin of the powers will be revield soon. Also no his name is not Kaiser. He does have a real name that will be revealed very soon he just thought of something on the fly, his name starts with a K but does not have ay in it. The next letter starts similar to this and he just thought of the first thing to come to mind. As for the rest your just gonna have to read and find out later. Don't wanna ruin everything.


	4. Chapter 4: Do you wann talk about It?

I do not, I repeat, do not own the Teen Titans. Well I' don't wanna go on a rant here so I'll just start this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Do you wanna talk about it? 

Kaiser was in a deep sleep, but he kept dreaming of the encounter with Slade. Every time he would experience the burn in the dream his leg would cringe. Eventually it stopped, but a new nightmare appeared. He saw his mother putting him in the car. He was wrapped in blankets and covered in sweat.

"Don't worry I'll get you to the hospital." his mother said in a hurried and worried tone.

"Mom?" Kaiser thought to himself. But she didn't hear him.

"Don't worry honey you'll be alright as soon as we get to the doctor." His mother said as she started the car.

"Mommy I feel cold." The young Kaiser said weakly.

"Don't worry the doctor will make you feel all better." His mother started to get on the highway.

Kaiser's mother speeded through the busy highway. It was still snowing, but not that bad. The road was wet but not more than a small storm would have done. She drove through the street's weaving through the cars trying to get her son to the hospital. In the back seat the young Kaiser was shivering. He had fallen very ill and his mother was worried so she took him to the hospital as fast as she could, worried that her son might die. The young Kaiser had been hallucinating the whole day and on occasion he would shoot an energy ball at what he thought was a monster, but being in his state it was only enough to make a slight burn mark on the wall of his room. The young Kaiser was trying very hard to stay awake, afraid to fall asleep.

"Don't worry were almost there just hang on." his mother said as she swerved past a truck. Kaiser threw up in the back seat a few seconds later. "Just hold on a little bit longer." Kaiser then past out in the back seat of the car. Kaiser's hands then started to glow. An energy ball formed around his hand a then fired through the car hitting the right rear tire. The tire was blown clean off and the car started to slide. The car then flung into the air and spun several times landing on the wheels but then flipped three more times. The car then landed on it's roof sliding to a stop. A few moments later two ambulances arrived.

"Man this looks pretty bad." The male ambulance driver said as he ran towards to wreckage. He ran over to the two people in the car and quickly checked the boy while the female driver checked the woman.

"This one's still alive. Man he's bleeding pretty bad from the arm and leg" The male MT said.

"This one's still alive too. Common lets get them outta here and get them some help." The female MT said as they loaded the two victims onto gurneys.

The young Kaiser slowly came too as he saw his mother being put in a separate ambulance.

"Mom, Mom where are you?. Mom." Kaiser started to wake up.

"MOM!" He yelled as he jumped up from his bed. "Damn it." Kaiser started to cry. He slowly looked at the clock and saw that it read 3:24. He wiped the tears in his eyes and got up from the bed. He left his room and headed to the roof.

* * *

He reached the roof and stood there for a second thinking, nothing in particular just...thinking. About his life, his friends, everything. He then started to practice his fighting. He started to throw punches and kicks. After about every three or four attacks he would shoot an energy wave. After about twenty minuets he stopped and just sat down. A few seconds later someone or something had hit the trap he left by the door. He would always place a small tin can on a string so he would know if anyone would sneak up on him. 

"Who's there." Kaiser said as he jumped up.

"It's just me." Raven said as she stepped through the door.

"How long have you been there?" Kaiser asked.

"About two minutes. I saw you come up here." Raven said as the scream Kaiser let out woke the light sleeper up, wondering where it came from. "I heard a scream and woke up to see what it was. How long have you've been coming up here?" Raven asked.

"Every day since I've been here. I keep having the same damn nightmare every night and I come up here to clear my head." Kaiser said as he started to slowly throw out punches, the way he learned in Tai-Chi.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Raven said showing her rare, caring side. Kaiser really didn't like to talk about his haunting past, but he felt he could trust her. He didn't know what it was about her. The first day he came to the tower he just felt he could trust her.

"I guess. But promise me you won't tell anyone what I tell you." Raven nodded, and he then sat down. Raven slowly sat down beside him and listened to every word he had to say. "You know how I said my mother died when I was young. Well...I caused it." Raven was a little stunned when she heard this, but she still listened to him. "What happened is I got sick one day, it wasn't anything big. I had a slight fever, 99.5, but my mom told me stay home from school. Well the next day I had a 101.8, and the day after that 103.5. I got really sick. I was vomiting everyday, I was hallucinating, I was even starting to fly uncontrollably. On the third day my mom got really worried and started to take me to the hospital. On the drive there I passed out and lost control of my powers. I shot an energy ball that went straight through the car and blew off the tire. The car flipped and landed upside down."

"Did she die in the wreck?" Raven asked.

"No, worse. I woke up in the hospital three days later. When I woke up I saw my mother next to my bed. And when I looked down I saw these." Kaiser then lifted his shirt and started to rip at his skin. It was coming off like plastic, reaveiling a metal arm.

"Oh my god?" Raven looked at the metal arm wondering how he hid this from the others.

"Apparently I was the so called 'lucky one' and my arm and leg had a massive infection and needed to be amputated." Kaiser said as he lifted his left pants leg and ripped off the fake skin showing his other metal limb. "What happened is they told my mother what had happened to me and told her about a procedure that could repair my body with robotics. She heard about this many times before but the only difference is that all those operations the people had for there robotic parts is that mine didn't need an out side power source. They said that my nerves, blood and, brainwaves could be used to power them. But what happened is my mother had massive internal hemeraging and they couldn't stop it. So she agreed with the procedure and they gave me my new parts." He said the last part very sarcastically.

"What happened to your mother?" Raven asked in a careing tone.

"Well when I woke up and saw my mother she told me what happened. The wreck, the procedure, and the hemrage inside her. She told me she wasn't going to make it and so did the doctors. She told me to be brave and to make sure I was a good boy. She started to fade away. I didn't want to lose my mother she meant everything to me. She told me to take care of the family and make sure that I took care of the dog. She died two hours later." Kaiser was compleatly quiet after he said this. No one talked for a good two minuets, but it seemed like forever.

"You lost control of your powers. It's happened to me too." Raven said as she placed an hand on his metal arm.

"Yeah but no one probably died because of you." He yelled, "My mother told me to be brave and I was a cowered. After her funeral I ran away from home. I felt guilty about what happened. It's my fault she's dead." Kaiser started to cry. It just hurt talking about his past, this being the worst of it all.

"You have to stop beating yourself up over this. It wasn't your fault, you couldn't of stopped the wreck. Your mother was just trying to help you." Raven trying to bring some sense into him.

"She should've just let me die. Then she would be alive, I wouldn't be in pain." Raven was compleatly stunned when she heard what he just said.

"Just stop it." Raven yelled at him. "What would your mother think if she was here right now." Kaiser thought of what she said and she was right. He was ashamed of himself. If his mother was there she would have probably said the same thing. He couldn't believe what he was saying. His mother told him to brave and he didn't listen. He just kept running away, running from his past.

"I'm sorry. Your right. My mom would've just smacked me straight in the face for that." He said this with a giggle starting to feel a little better. "Listen Raven thanks for talking to me. I'm glad I could get this off my chest. It makes me feel a lot better." Kaiser looked up and saw the sun was starting to creep up on them. "We better go back inside before the others get up and get suspicious. I gotta make new skin for my arm. I don't want the guys finding out yet. So please remember not to tell the others. I'll tell them when I'm ready."

"How did you get that stuff?" Raven asked.

"Well I saved this guys life one time and turned out he was an expert special effects technician. He makes the stuff for me as gratitude for saving his life." Kaiser told her.

"Don't worry I won't say anything." She started to leave and then turned around. "But before I go I need to know one more thing. What's your real name." Kaiser was a little surprised she asked this, but he figured it wasn't hard to figure out he made up his name.

"I guess I can tell you. It's Kevin, Kevin Michaels. You can tell the others that." Kevin said with a smile on his face. He then walked off the roof with Raven

* * *

BAM more of his dark past has been revealed. But there is still more. So tell me what you think of this little number. I need more criticism. 


	5. Chapter 5: Call me Kevin

I do not own the Teen Titans. Well the last chapter revieled a lot about Kaiser's/Kevin's past. But trust me there is a lot more to it. Now to the story.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Call me Kevin.**

Kevin went to his room before any of the others saw him. He lifted the matress in his bedroom to take out the stuff he uses to make the fake skin on his arm and leg. It looked like it was in long sheets the length of his arm. I apperead to be made out of latex, but not that cheap B movie stuff. This was professional stuff the kind used in high budget movies for like fake faces and masks. Man was Kevin glad he saved that guy. He quickly took out two sheets and layed them on the floor. He then took off his pants and placed his leg on the first sheet. He clasped his hands together and placed one on the latex and the other on his leg. The skin like substance appered to melt in his hands and then was tranfered to his leg. The material started to form around his leg covering all the metal. He checked his leg to look for any patches he missed, but everything looked good. He then took the other sheet and placed it on his arm and did the same thing. He then took the fake nais out from under his matress and placed them on his hands and feet with strong rubber cement. He checked his work and was pretty good, better than what it use to look like. Kevin, at first, had the worst trouble with it when he first did it always leaving a few patches and he would always put the nails on crooked. But he got better with time. He then got up and put on his pants and shirt, and walked out of his room feeling happy that he actually could talk to someone about his past. Raven never really looked like the type that would talk to people, but he was glad he was wrong for once. He really didn't like to hide things but he felt like everywhere he went everyone never wanted him around. School, the people around him, the adults, his brothers, well he didn't really care about that last part. The farther he was from them the better. Kevin reached the living room where he saw that everyone was awake and already eating.

"Sup everyone." Kevin said as he sat next to the others grabbing a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Kaiser morning man." Beast Boy said.

"Yes how are we on this wonderful morning." Starfire said with a smile on her face.

"I'm doin pretty good. But can yah stop callin me Kaiser? I'm startin to hate that name." Kevin said as everyone was surprised he said this. Everyone except Raven didn't know his real name.

"Well then whats your real name?" Robin said figuring that the name he gave them from the start was bogus.

"So you knew about the lame name." Kaiser said putting another spoonfull of cereal in his mouth.

"Yeah it wasn't that hard to figure out." Robin said.

"Well my real name is Kevin Michaels." Kaiser said to everyone.

"Nice name." Cyborg said.

"Thanks. My mom named me after my grandfather." Kaiser eating more of his cereal. "Now that you all know my name, can I know yours?" Kevin asked.

"Sure why not. Mine's Garfield Logan." Beast Boy the first to step up.

"Mine's Victor." Cyborg said.

"The names Richard. but everyone calls me Dick." Robin said.

"And my birthname is Koriandr." Starfire told Kevin.

"What about you Raven." Kevin wondering.

"It's just Raven." Raven said in her monotone.

"Oh no nick name?" Kevin surprised

"No." she answered simply.

"Cool. Well now that were on a first name basis watcha wanna do today." Kevin said putting his emtpy bowl in the sink and rinsing it off.

"Hey let's go to the mall." Beast Boy said. "It's been a while since we went there."

"I'm game." Cyborg said.

"Alright. I never really got to check the place out when I first went there." Kevin remembering his encounter with Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo.

"Oh by the way I finally made the T Car bigger so we can all fit in it." Cyborg told Kevin when they reached the car.

"Great I always wanted to ride in it. You know when I'm not passed out." Kevin got in the car amazed by the interior. Robin took the passengers seat, Cyborg was driving as usual, he didn't like it when other people drove his car, Kevin took the window behind Robin then it went Raven next to him Starfire, and then Beast Boy.

* * *

During the whole drive Kevin was silently looking out the window listening to the music over the radio. Next to him Raven would occasionaly glance at his arm. She was amazed he could make his arm look so real. She wondered if Kevin could feel anything through it. But she didn't want to be rude, but she just kept wondering. She started to carefully move her hand over to the arm. Kevin didn't seem to notice. She then took her finger and felt his arm, it even felt lke real skin. She then took her hand and slowly pinched the skin, nothing happend. Kevin didn't say ouch, he didn't look over, nothing. It was almost strange knowing that his arm was metal but hiding it from everyone. They arrived at the mall and everyone got out of the car and started to stretch.

"So what do you wanna do first." Kevin said waiting for everyones response.

"Let's see a movie." Beast Boy said.

"No let us shop for clothes." Starfire said.

"How about we split up do what we want and meet back in the center square in about three hours." Robin being the planner of the bunch.

"Sounds good to me." Kevin said.

"Make sure you guys have your communicators with you and on at all times. You never know." Robin said as he started to enter the mall to do his own thing.

Everyone started to leave and entered the mall. Kevin quickly caught up to Raven. "Uh...hey Raven. You wanna...um hang out...or something?" Kevin rubbing the back of his head while he asked.

Raven was a little reluctant to answer his question. "I don't know." Raven a little anxious to hang out with Kevin. Although she did like to have someone to talk to on rare occasions.

"We can do whatever you wanna do. I don't care." Kevin asked as he continued to follow her.

"I guess." Raven answered as she kept walking.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it...ever." Raven said in a slightly jocking manner. Very unusual for her. They walked to a book store, it looked pretty dark and mysterious. They had many different books there all on different subjects.

"Cool H.P. Lovecraft." Kevin said as he looked over the book.

"You read Lovecraft?" Raven surprised he actually knew who that was.

"A little. I've only read like two of his books though. I've read a lot of Stephan King though. I just like to read horror novels." Kevin said as he saw a bunch of different Stephen King in a row. "And this was my favorite." Kevin picked up a copy of The Dark Half. "I don't know why but I just really like this book. This and 'Desperation'." Kevin then looked at the price and saw that he did'nt have enough money and put it back. Kevin saw that Raven was looking at magic books. "So do any of those books actually work."

"Some, yes. But not many. Company's just put out these books to make money." Raven said as she looked through the books on the shelf.

"Now this is the book for me." Kevin said as he picked up a copy of 'The Idiot's Guide To Magic' and put a smile on his face trying yet again to make a joke around the dark and mysterious girl he was in front of.

"Amusing." Raven said as she peered over at Kevin.

"Aww common lighten up a little. It's not like it's the end of the world or something. If he only knew what Raven was hiding. Raven picked up a couple of books while Kevin looked at the other stores near the book shop, and then he saw it. The holy grail of entertainment. He started to slowly walk towards it in a hypnotized manner.

"Kevin are you all right?" Raven asked wondering what he was doing.

"Must play, need to play. My god it's DDR." He walked into the arcade and immediately got two quarters and put them in the machine. "My god I have missed this soooo much. Time to dance." He then climbed onto the dance pad. Raven walked in to see what Kevin was doing and saw that he was standing on the Dancing video game.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked.

"Please I just gotta play this once." Kevin then set the game to heavy difficulty and selected the song A Renisance. The song started up and the arrows slowly started to creep to the top of the screen. Kevin hit the arrows with perfect timing, not missing one. The music then stopped and then all of a sudden the song and arrows moved much faster up the screen. It was hard to see them they were moving so fast, but Kevin kept going not missing one arrow. The arrows were comming closer the together yet Kevin kept hitting them in unison to the song. Then the song got to the end and Kevin landed the last two arrows in a hold backwards. "Man that felt great." he said as he got off the machine. "I havn't played in months. That was great."

Raven looked at Kevin impressed with how fast he could move his legs and see the machine at the same time. "Thats was pretty good." Raven complimenting him.

"Thanks. I used to play that game all the time. I saw the game in a town I travelled through and it looked fun so I tried it out. I've been playing ever since for about two years." Kevin said gathering his breathing. "Well you ready to go find the others?"

"Sure lets go." Raven and Kevin then left the arcade and proceded to go the the main squre near the food court.

"Well we still got about ten minuets before the other's show up. What do you wanna do."

"How about we just sit down." Raven said moving to a table. They both sat down across from each other at the table.

"Hey Raven thanks for letting me hang out with you. I really appreciate it. Not many people let me hang out with them before." Kevin said

"No problem. It's the least I could do after the presant you gave me. It was nice." Raven said.

"Thanks. Also I wanna thank you for not telling anyone about what I said this morning. That really means a lot to me. And thanks for listening too." Kevin told her.

"Glad I could help. We loner's gotta stick together." Raven actually smiling after this.

"Did you just make a joke?" Kevin said with a smile on his face. "I knew I'd get to you eventually." Kevin feeling proud of himself.

Just then both of there communicators went off and Robin's face came on. "Titans Trouble."

"Well let's go." Kevin said as they both got up.

* * *

Well there's another chapter for ya. And don't worry there will be plenty of action in the next chapter. Who knows whos gonna show up. Also Plese Review I like to hear what people think of my work. And any sugestions you night have. 


	6. Chapter 6: Good bye old friend

I do not own the Teen Titans. Well thats starting to get a little monotonous. Anyways I havn't got a review lately so if your reading this please review my story. I don't even care if it's a bad review. I just miss people tell me how good or bad I am.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Chapter 6: Good bye old Friend**

All the Titans gathered at where Robin told them to meet. Each one of them stopped what they were doing to see what was wrong. Kevin and Raven were the first to arrive followed by Beast Boy, Starfire, then Cyborg.

"What's up man?" Kevin asked as everyone gathered where Robin was. He was hiding so the others wouldn't see him until the rest of the gang showed up.

"Looks like Quickdraw is back along with Mammoth, Jinx, Gizmo, and two others." Robin pointing out the criminals.

"Damn. Alright before we do anything remember. Alex is a really good shot. If he gets the chance he won't hesitate, watch yourselves." Kevin said as he fixed his gaze on Alex.

"Is everyone ready?" Robin asked as they got ready. "Go." The Titans ran from where they were hiding and quickly rushed towards the others. Quick Draw noticed them and got everyone else's attention.

"Well if it isn't my old friend Kevin." Quick Draw said as the other's walked out of the store they were trashing. "Long time no see."

"Why are you doing this? You used to be nice. What happened?" Kevin clenching his fist getting ready for anything.

"I was tired of getting pushed around by everyone. Everyone always made fun of me for being your friend. And everyone would always say 'Where's your little bodyguard now?' I was sick of it, so I took a stand." Quick Draw yelled.

"So you decided to hurt people is that it?" Kevin yelled, "Well if your gonna hurt people, I'll just have to hurt you." Kevin then got ready in his fighting stance.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled as everyone sprang into action. Kevin quickly flew towards Quick Draw, Quick Draw quickly pulled out his gun and shot at Kevin. Kevin decided to put up his arm deciding it was too risky to take cover, not after what happened last time. The bullet richoched off of his metal arm leaving a small hole in his fake skin.

"What the hell?" Quick Draw said as he dodged out of the way of Kevin's punch. Kevin landed and quickly dashed towards Quick Draw again. Kevin then saw something he didn't want to see from his former friend. He saw fear, Kevin swung his fist at Quick Draw. Quick Draw closed his eyes getting ready for the impact, then he felt a gust of wind graze by his head. Quick Draw slowly opened his eyes and saw that Kevin missed on purpose.

"I can't do it." Kevin slowly said and he brought his fist back. "I can't hit you. You were my only friend."

"Kevin what are you doing?" Robin yelled as he dodge constant attacks from one of the Hive members with a wierd Hive insignia shield.

"You should listen to your little friend." Quick Draw quickly drew his gun at Kevin and shot him in the right arm.

"Awww!" He clenched his bleeding arm. The Titans were fighting hard against the Hive members. Dodging and attack at every opportunity. Starfire quikly blasted at a Hive member with a strange helmit with a different eye that he would change by turning a knob on the side. Cyborg was dealing with Gizmo, Raven and Jinx were at it blasting at each other with there powers. Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and was fighting Mammoth. And Kevin was just trying not to let Quick Draw hurt his friends, and him. He still couldn't do it, he couldn't hit the only childhood friend he ever had. But he was gonna make sure he wouldn't hurt anyone so he just made sure to interefere everytime he tried to get off a shot. "Your not going to hurt anyone anymore." Kevin was just trying to disarm him the best he could. He then saw that Quick Draw set his sites on Robin. Quick Draw quickly brought up his gun. "Your not going to hurt my friends!" Kevin yelled and hit the gun with a kick. The gun shot and richocheted off of the floor and flew and hit a vase. Then Quick Draw lost his grip and the gun slid across the floor. Kevin the tripped Quick Draw with a sweeping kick. Kevin the quickly threw out another punch, but he hit the ground putting a dent in the floor.

The other Titans kept fighting and Cyborg was finaly able to stop Gizmo so he helped out Beast Boy. They were able to stop Mammoth and procedded to help Starfire. Kevin then grabbed Quick Draws gun and empty it off all the bullets it had then threw the gun and blasted it with an energy ball destroying it. Kevin seeing as Quick Draw was currently stoppped at the moment he helped out Robin take out his opponent.

"Thanks man." Robin said.

"Common lets help the others." Kevin said as they dashed to Ravens side. The Titans were able to take out the rest of the Hive members as a team. Kevin then glanced and saw Quick Draw get up pulling another gun from behind his back. He was aiming right at Kevin, Quick Draw had the most evil look on his face as he was smilling right before he was going to shoot. But Kevin gritting his teeth shot an energy beam at Quick Draw hitting his gun out his hand.

"Oww. Dammit Kevin." Quick Draw said as he grabbed his hand. Kevin the dashed at his former friend finaly tripping him again with a sliding kick.

"Dammit Alex. I don't want to hurt you. Don't make me." Kevin said as he kicked the gun away from him.

"Dammit Kevin, I don't need your pitty." Quick Draw said.

"It's not pitty. You were my friend. I still think we can be friends. Just stop hurting people." Kevin put his hand out for Quick Draw to take. But Quick Draw just hit his hand away.

"Never. As far as I'm corncerned we are sworn enemies. And I won't stop until your dead." Quick Draw then stood up. "From now on call me Quick Draw and nothing else." The police showed up and took the rest of the Hive. They took Quick Draw into custody placing his hands behind his back.

"Then from now on you will call me Kaiser." They took Quick Draw and the rest of them out of the store. "Good bye old friend." Kaiser said to himself.

* * *

The Titans arived back at the Tower and everyone just sat in the living room and relaxed. Kevin accepted the fact that Alex, or Quick Draw, was now an enemy. He then got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey I'm gettin something to drink. Anyone else want something?" Kevin asked.

"Yes may I please have a sugar filled carobonated beverage?" Starfire asked.

"One soda commin up." Kevin then opened the fridge and grabbed himself and Starfire a soda. "Hey Star heads up." He then tossed Starfire a soda as she caught it. "You might wanna tap the top of it a little so it doesn't spray soda everywhere." Starfire the gently took her fingers and tap the top of the can and slowly opened it. It didn't burst thankfully.

"Hey I'm gonna put in the new CD I got at the mall." Beast Boy then walkeed over to the stereo and placed the CD in it. Then a few seconds later Kevin heared the worst thing he ever could hear. Indie Emo. Kevin then casually walked over to the stereo and took the CD out. "Dude whats up!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I'm sorry but I can't handle this crap. I just don't like Emo. My brother listened to Emo and I can't stand him. He was the worst one of all. Because of him I can't stand Emo. You can put in any other type of music in, except that. Or at least listen to it when I'm not around. Please." Kevin asked.

"Well...I guess I can put something else in." Beast Boy said as he looked over his collection. "Got anything against Heavy Metal?"

"As long as it's not Emo I don't care." Kevin then sat down on the couch.

"So your brother was an Emo?" Robin asked.

"Well lets just say he is the king of Emo. And I'm glad I'm as far away from his as possible." Kevin then listened and enjoyed the music. Raven then looked over and saw that Kevin had a hole in his fake skin showing a little of his metal arm. Without anyone noticeing Raven tapped on Kaisers arm. Kevin looked over and saw Raven made a signal for him to be quiet and pointed at his arm. Kevin then looked and saw the hole. He casualy got up and walked towards the hall. Instead of makeing the others suspicious he clasped his hands and put them on the skin moving a little from everywhaere else to cover the whole. "Phew. That was close." Kevin then walked back into the living room and sat down.

"Where did you go to." Cyborg asked.

"Ohh. I just felt like stretching out my legs a little more. That was close." Kevin said to himself. He then looked over at Raven "Thanks." he quietly said to her.

"Welcome." she said in a low monotone.

* * *

Later on at night the Titans were getting a little hungry and Kevin was the first to point this out.

"I don't know about you guys but I am starving." Kevin getting up from the couch. "How about I make some dinner." Everyone was excited at this because they loved Kevin's cooking. Kevin moved to the kitchen and looked at the supplies. "Ok lets see what we have here...Bingo. Hey how about Lasagna."

"Sounds great." Robin said.

"Just make sure theres not meat." Beast Boy said.

"Don't worry I won't." About 45 minuets later Kevin had finished makeing dinner and everyone sat down at the table.

"So Kevin you all right? At the fight today you were kinda holding back." Robin asked.

"Well I just couldn't bring myself up to hitting Alex, I mean Quick draw. He was my only friend. How would you feel If you had to fight a friend."

"We do. Remember when we told you about Terra." Cyborg said.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry." Kevin forgetting about what happened when they told them about Terra and how she was encased in stone. "So have you figured anything about how to get her out of the stone?"

"No not yet, but I will." Cyborg said.

"And when we do were gonna bring her back." Beast Boy said this with a lot of determination.

"Well hey I'll try to help as much as I can. Just ask and I'll be there." Kevin told everyone.

"Thank you friend." Starfire said. After Dinner It was starting to get pretty late and everyone was getting a little tired.

"I am beat. I'm heading to bed. I need a recharge." Cyborg said as he got up and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to bed as well. I shall see you all in the morning." Starfire then got up and left for her bedroom.

"I think we should all for bed. It's getting pretty late. Who knows what can happen." Robin leaving the living room.

Later on Beast Boy left for bed and Kevin was still in the living room watching TV. He looked over and saw that Raven was meditating by the window. "Hey Raven." Kaiser walked over to Raven hoping she wouldn't get mad for interupting her.

"Yes?" Raven said in her monotone.

"I just wanted to say thanks. You know for listening to me, not saying anything to the others, letting me hang out with you. I enjoyed it." Kevin sitting next to her.

"What are friends for." Raven putting a small smile on her face.

"I'll tell the others about everything when I'm ready. I just don't know when that will be." Kevin said. He then did something compleatly impulsive. He huged Raven. She was extreamly surprised. And didn't know what to think. When Kevin let go. Raven got up from her meditation. "Umm...Sorry about that." Kevin said. "I just well...um... needed to thank you."

'It could've been worse. You could've tried to kiss me." Raven then walked out of the room leaving Kaiser by himself.

"Smooth move jackass. Man that was dumb. I just should've just said thank you and got up, but nnoooo." Kevin then stood up and headed for his room. "Oh well at least she didn't hit me."

* * *

Well just one more chapter for this story. And it will be up tommorow. The reason I was late on this one is I had things to do yesterday. Get paid, get pizza, Fight a bunch of Emo's. You know the usual. Onto the Reviews:

**From: J Grippa**: Wait, Did i miss something.Presant, i remember no preasant.What presant is this which raven speaks of. Nice chapter. For some reason i like  
this story more than before.Update asap.

**Remotely Mellow:** Well If you remember from the first book. At the end durring the party Kevin was showing Speedy and Aqualad his power to change things. And he turned a chair into a statue of Raven Meditating. He then gave her that statue as a gift.


	7. Chapter 7: Night everyone

I do not own anything about the Teen Titans. Well I would've had this chapter up sooner but I had things to do. But anyways this will be the last chapter in this book, but I will be starting the next one right up. So lets get this party started up in here.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Night everyone.**

That day the Titans had a pretty much plain morning. They woke up felling pretty good. Kevin did his usual 3 am work out but he didn't really care. He got a lot off his chest and got rid of a lot of guilt he had been harboring. Kevin then stopped off in his room to get a shower before going back to the others. Later on Kevin went into the living room to see his friends just relaxing. He was feeling good, but was a little hungry.

"Hey guy's what's up." Kevin asked as he entered the room.

"Hello friend. Good morning." Starfire said with a smile on her face.

"Morning Star. So what you guy's doin?" Kevin asked the others. "Yo Beast Boy sup playa."

"Hey Kevin wanna play some 'Fight For Your Life'?" Beast Boy asked as he picked up the other controller to the gamestation.

"Maybe in a sec. I need to eat something, I am starving." Kevin walked to the frig to see if there was anything good and decided to just get a bowl of cereal. "So Robin whats on the agenda for today?" Kevin sitting next to Robin.

"Well were getting some more leads on Slade. We just don't know what he is up to." Robin said looking over some information on the computer.

"Man I can't wait to get Slade. I am going to make him pay for what he did to my leg." Kevin saying this with as minimal anger as possible.

"We'll get him sooner or later." Robin said.

"Preferably sooner if you ask me." Cyborg said as he walked towards Kevin and Robin.

"I don't know how he got his new powers. But were going to stop him." Robin said.

Kevin finished his bowl of cereal and took Beast Boy up on his offer, They played a couple of rounds, Kevin would win one, Beast Boy would win another, they just played for maybe an hour. Kevin was getting kinda bored.

"I'm gonna go to the gym for a while. I'm gettin kinda bored." Kevin then walked out of the room feeling rested enough to train.

"Alright man you have fun." Cyborg said.

"I usually do." Kevin leaving the room.

* * *

When Kevin got to the gym he decided to do the usual and hit the bag for a while. He worked a lot on his combinations feeling they were lacking in speed. He could make himself faster he just needed to believe he could be faster. He continualy punched at the bag switching between offensive and defensive punches. He would throw a couple of kicks in every so often. He had been using his feet a lot and felt his fist needed a better workout. He would throw a lot of elbow strikes as well since he really didn't like to use his real fist. Even though he could make himself stronger and faster he still hurt just like any normal human. After about two hours Kevin hit it with one of his kicks and accidently destroyed the punching bag. 

"Woops, didn't really mean to do it this time." Kevin said as he gathered all the materials from the bag repairing it with his power.

"You know you should try to control yourself more." Robin enered the gym in time to see Kevin destroy the bag.

"Yeah, I just thought about Slade there for a sec. And well kinda lost a little bit." Kevin placing the repaired bag back on it's loop.

"Hey, I got an idea. Wanna have another sparring match?" Robin asked woth a smile on his face.

"Sure why not. It'll be fun. Same rules as last time right?" Kevin walking towards Robin getting ready to fight.

"Yep. Don't use all your power and no beams. And try not to think about Slade would ya. I don't think you'll be able to fix me like the bag." Robin joked.

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises." Kevin jokeing himself.

Each Titan got into there fighting stance ready to go. Kevin decided he would start out and quickly dashed towards Robin. Kevin jumped into the air with a flying kick. Robin quickly moved to the side to dodge the attack and went on the offensive. He quickly threw out three fast punches but Kevin was able to block them countering with a sweep kick. Robin jumped back out of the way going back on the offensive throwing out a couple of kicks. Kevin dodge these and threw a few kicks of his own. Robin threw out another kick and Kevin blocked his kick with his regular leg, didn't want to hurt him or let him find out. Robin overpowered Kevin leg throwing it down on the ground and comming around with a round house kick hitting Kaiser in the chest.

"Damn, got me again." Kevin said as he got up from the ground holding his chest.

"You okay?" Robin asked as he helped Kevin up.

"Yeah I'm good, I've had worse. But man you got me again. I need to practice more. I saw how you were fighting Slade and If I can't beat you I have no real chance of beating Slade." Kevin gathering his breath.

"We'll when were fighting were fighting at even power. You can go a lot faster, and you can be a lot stronger, don't sell your self short." Robin slapping Kevin's back.

"Thanks man, you got a point, but still I wouldn't doubt if I still had trouble. I mean the fire and everything, which by the way is kinda freaky." Kaiser then started to walk out of the gym. "So anything you want for dinner tonight?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know ask the others." Robin then left the gym.

* * *

Kevin got back up to the living room and sat down feeling a little tired. He got about 45 minuets of rest before the alarm went off. 

"So who is it now?" Kevin asked.

"Looks like it's Johnny Rancid. He's trashing the town in a mech." Robin said brieffing the others.

"Alright let's go." Cyborg said as everyone rushed to the T-Car. Everyone jumped in and the Titans rushed to the scene. They saw Johnny trashing a bunch of cars and buidings with a couple of missles.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled and everyone sprang into action. Kevin quickly opened up with a energy ball blasting one of the mech's legs. The robot fell over a little bit as cyborg started to blast it with his sonic cannon. Starfire then flew towards Johnny throwing starbolts at the mech trying to subdue the machine. Johnny then got up as Starfire was flying over him and grabbed her leg and swung her around throwing into a building. Beast Boy then transformed into a triceritops and rushed at Johnny hitting him in the chest of the mech. Johnny started to grab a hold of Beast Boy and threw him to the side. Robin then threw a couple of grenade discs at the leg that Kevin had shot destroying the leg. The mech fell over and Raven ripped off the missle launcher Johnny was about to shoot at the Titans. She then ripped off the arms and the last leg.

"It's over Johnny." Robin said as he picked up Johnny Rancid and cuffed him. The police showed up and took Johnny away.

"Everyone all right?" Kevin asked, "Starfire you alright I saw the throw."

"Yes I am all right." Starfire responded.

"Well let's head home." Robin said as all the Titans entered the car.

When the Titans got home they just started to relax.

"Hey before I forget to ask. What do you guy's want for dinner?" Kevin asked. The Titans started to think of what they would like to eat.

"How about some soup." Cyborg said.

"Sure what kind?" Kevin asked.

"How about tomatoe." Beats boy said.

"Sounds good. I'll make some grilled cheese too. You can't have tomatoe soup without grilled cheese." Kevin started up the soup and started to grease the pan. It only took about twenty minuets to cook all the food and then the Titans sat down for a peaceful meal. After everyone was done eating they all started to relax again. Kevin then got up and decided he was getting a little tired. "Hey I'm goin to bed. I've been working out all day so I'm a little tired." Kevin said.

"Alright see you in the morning." Robin said.

"Good night friend." Starfire said in her cheerful mood.

"Night everyone." Kevin then walked to his room and took off his shirt and threw himself on his bed drifting to sleep, knowing he was going to have the dream but not careing.

* * *

Well theres the end of the second book. I shoudld have the third started up tommorow so untill then happy reading. Thanks to the reviews I got. They make me feel special. 

From: J Grippa: O ya. i remeber now. i thought it was a present from this book.Loved  
this chapter.I starting to get he felling that im the only  
reviewer.Update update update son.


End file.
